


and it is

by LMPandora



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Gen, Incest if you squint, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPandora/pseuds/LMPandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think, <i>this is what the end looks like</i>;</p>
            </blockquote>





	and it is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quadrantal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quadrantal/gifts).



> Prompt is based from an event I should be joining but not and I AM SO SORRY I HAVE FAILED YOU [QUADRTANTAL](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quadrantal/pseuds/Quadrantal), so this is dedicated to you! Thank you for always keeping up with my feels and believing in my writing! Prompt is: _"this is what the end looks like"_. 
> 
> Self-edited, so all mistakes are mine :) feel free to point them out!

You think, _this is what the end looks like;_ your favorite doll in pieces, the shine on its golden hair lost, a beautiful blue eye missing, its body half buried in sand. But then you see his face, his bruised lip and think, _no it isn’t_.

You think, _this is what the end looks like;_ your mother looking disappointed, your father looking stern, the teacher looking livid, giving a loud, angry lecture. But then you feel his hand on yours, a bright smile on his face and think, _no it isn’t._

You think, _this is what the end looks like;_ your house in ruins, your parents dead, your ears bleeding at the violent sounds of war, only the small four walls of the closet protecting you from the blasts. But then you see his mouth moving, eyes trained on yours with his hands covering your ears and think, _no it isn’t._

You think, _this is what the end looks like_ ; your blood staring at you in the face, on the blankets, on your dress, on your legs. But then you hear his reassuring whispers, tearing the sheets, his hand grasping yours without a hint of disgust, pulling you to him and think, _no it isn’t_.

You think, _this is what the end looks like_ ; your throat dry, arms tired, armed men pushing you back, shouts of people protesting drowning your own voice. But then you see him move in front, arms protectively blocking the men from touching you and think, _no it isn’t_.

You think, _this is what the end looks like;_ your head riddled with holes, your vision swarmed with red, scarlet tendrils leaving the tips of your fingers, the throbbing in your mind driving you insane. But then you hear his breathing on the room next to yours, his powerful push sending small tremors on the wall, on your back and think, _no it isn’t._

You think, _this is what the end looks like;_ your eyes wide with shock, your body trembling in fear, the mad machine no savior, dread filling you and _it’s your fault_. But then you feel his arms around you, pushing you close to him and his lips kiss the top of your head and think, _no it isn’t._

You think, _this is what the end looks like_ ; your body falling on its knees, mouth wide with a scream you can’t even hear, a burst of red on your surroundings, the void growing bigger and bigger and bigger. But then he isn’t there to catch your fall, he isn’t there to kiss you better, he isn’t there to send you a reassuring smile, he isn’t there and think, _it is_.

You think, _this is what the end looks like_ ;

And it is.

It is.

_It is._


End file.
